Fay Cooper
Fay Cooper is the Bronze King Kong Ranger, formerly under Queen Lelax's control. Biography The second child of a small family in the town of Clear Creek, Fay was an unexpected twin born to a pair of control freaks who only wanted one child. Fay wasn't treated badly, just with less attention and arguably less love. Feeling this, Fay would act out, and made an effort to distance herself from her sister as much as possible. She discovered a strange device in an alley, and took it. Later she foiled a would-be robbery across the street from The Comic Zone. There she was thrown into the Black Ranger, Joey, although he wasn't morphed at the time. A monster attacked and she fled, accidentally giving him a glimpse of the device--a morpher. Finding a family trapped in an overturned car, she helped them escape, the Blue Ranger soon taking over. Afterwards, while the Rangers were distracted, Agent Zau kidnapped Fay, taking her back to the Xilien homeworld. There, Queen Lelax attached a black computer chip to the back of her neck, putting her under Xilien control. She was sent home, in order to wait until the time was right for her to attack. Fay was unwilling, but unable to fight off the control. She headed home. Lelax told her that she would attack when the next monster was ready. She still had time to run errands for a neighbor. She had the strange feeling that she was being followed, but didn't see anything when she looked back. Dropping off the package, she headed onto the roof, where her pursuer--Adam, the Gold Ranger--kept after her. She didn't want to fight the Rangers, but couldn't resist the chip and morphed. She attacked the Blue and Green Rangers at a quarry, where she proceeded to defeat both of them. She enjoyed it more than she'd expected. Hanging out on another rooftop, Fay was again followed by a Ranger, this time Joey. He tried to befriend her, while her programming pushed her to fight. The latter won out, and she broke several of his ribs and knocked him unconscious. She was told to wait for the Gold Ranger to start their inevitable duel. She spent the intervening time sitting on rooftops, freaking out, screaming for her control chip to shut up, and breaking things. At last, she literally ran into Adam, who suggested they fight in an abandoned warehouse to avoid collateral damage. She defeated him like his teammates, and left him there, possibly resisting the chip enough to spare his life. After that she returned to wandering, until she was sent to help Agent Zau. She showed him to Joey's house. He attacked it, and she resisted the order to join him for a while. She drew Joey out to fight, but Hara joined in and punched her right in the control chip, damaging it. She left. Later she accidentally witnessed a fight between the Rangers and Zau. This time, she was able to resist the chip and stay out of the battle. Afterwards she approached Joey and Hara, begging them for help. The chip hurt her, forcing her to flee before they could make up their minds what to do. Hara found her in a park and dragged her to their base, where Toho zapped the chip and destroyed it. Relieved, she apologized to the team, and asked to join them so she could avenge herself on Lelax. They were happy to take her. She headed home as they did. Unfortunately, her time off was shortlived; she saw a car flying through the air, and soon found the monster who'd thrown it. She helped the rest of the Rangers destroy it. Unlike most of the others, when she noticed people with cameras she went and took some photos with them before leaving. She had a few days of real rest before the next attack. However, to her consternation this time there was no monster, only a blown-up mall. She headed in to help evacuate. Avoiding the press she rejoined her teammates. They returned to the base to figure out a new defense strategy. Personality Brash, loud, upbeat, tomboyish, aggressive, angry, fairly rude, stupidly brave and stubborn, she will save people and berate them for getting into trouble, strong-headed, she is power hungry because she wants to save everyone, and doesn't think much of herself. She loves her sister, but would never admit it if she could hear it. Arsenal *Morpher *Electric Arm Cannon *King Kong Zord Appearance A scruffy-looking 17-year-old girl, 5'3" tall, with an athletic build, short, choppy black hair, green eyes, often seen wearing just sports gear. She has a small tattoo on her shoulder shaped like a gorilla fist. Category:Evil Rangers Category:Human Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Female Category:Bronze Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Kaiju Thunder